


A Force of Nature

by KissTheCannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossdressing, Hannibal is Hannibal, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Verse, Possessive Hannibal, Sex and whatnot, manipulative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissTheCannibal/pseuds/KissTheCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham was born an Omega, torn between divorced parents who both wanted to raise him a different way. His Omega mother wanted him to follow his nature while his Alpha father wanted him to better understand his place in the world as a normal boy.</p><p>After years of haunting revelations and lack of sleep, Will decides to get in touch with his Mother's teachings again.</p><p>But someone sees him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He hated what he saw. It was always the same, the sharp jaw, sad blue eyes, a sleek but masculine frame. Will was undoubtedly the ugliest thing in the world. How he was mistaken for an Omega on his birth certificate continued to astound him. The special agent touched his cheek and flinched as if his own touch had burned his fingers. It was scruffy, brittle with a shadow of a young beard. Work had kept him running and in that time he hadn't been able to think of himself. Work had been running him for five years. 

He looked down to the brightly decorated bags and frowned. It had been five years since the last time he had done it. Even now, he didn't have any contacts to replace the blocky set of glasses that left a nasty red dent on the bridge of his nose. Imperfect. It wasn't Omega, how could he be an Omega?

Once upon a time, when will was a young and flowery boy, visits to his mother's home always consisted of dress up and fun little tea parties rather than sports and such. The only thing he really learned to love from his Alpha father was the fishing. The feel of water rushing around his legs, not even bothering to push him aside as it passed. Then, as a prize, he would catch a pretty, gleaming fish. Father said, "Never keep what you don't eat," and since then he'd lived by that rule. There was the strangest satisfaction in filling his belly with his catch of the day. 

Looking at himself in the mirror now, he only saw his father, scruffy and dark haired, black eyes shining as he stared into the stream, and a belly laugh that could make Will's toes curled. He could see his mother if he focused. Steel blue eyes, a dash of red lip as if from a calligraphic pen, and of course the tossed halo of dark chocolate curls. All of it was marred by the haunted sadness in his eyes and the frown on his lips. Even his hair had suffered, in total disarray and desperate need of a trim. 

He stood and went away into the bathroom to yank the faucet knob to hot, letting the steam build as he readied a razor. The Omega leaned forward and patted a thin mat of cream onto each cheek before applying tender strokes that left his skin clear and soft. When he was finished, he finally took off his glasses to wash his face. It was getting better already. He could see his mother again. 

Will could feel hours ticking by as he perfected himself. When he stood before the bathroom mirror again, he actually gave a smile. Nearing perfection. He'd trimmed and filled his sparse brows, highlighted and contoured to soften his jaw and cheeks into something distinctly womanly, Omegan. His blue eyes sparkled under a smoky black haze of glitter and eyeliner. He simply could not take his eyes from his lips. He'd cared for them properly and chosen only the deepest, brightest red to accent their thin purse. It created a perfect, matte, plush lip that stuck out from the other with such elegance that his own breath caught. 

He hadn't needed to shave the rest of himself. It was the one thing his biology did to help, take years to develop any body hair save for the face. In the spare time he had he'd managed a few whacks at any stubble that may have congealed. He could change clothes and then do his hair. He'd chosen a black dress, fitting his slender waist and shaped his hips so the red satin shawl had plenty of leeway to cover the flat chest and broad shoulders. The skirt went to his knees and he slipped his feet into a pair of glossy black kitten heels. It all fit just so, the male's calf not taught to give off anything even slightly masculine.

The last bit, his hair, went smoothly. He took the long tangle to his advantage and created neat, silky curls that rounded one side of his head and gathered into a larger nest of curls on the other. His black nails gleamed against his red jewel necklace as he smoothed it over his Adam's apple. Finally. He was perfect. 

 

~~~~~

 

Hannibal reclined into the proffered ornate chair before him. Restaurants were never his idea but this particular occurrence was Alana's doing. She'd just gotten her PHD in criminal psychology the week prior and Hannibal hadn't yet congratulated her properly — though why she opted for a restaurant rather than food from his own famed kitchen was beyond him. 

Either way she had decent taste. Of all the Baltimore establishments, this one's claim to greatness was not entirely exaggerated. The wine selection was alright and the food - while not his own - was well cooked and flavorful. It was the decor that ruffled him.

The Doctor shifted uncomfortably in his own seat, the gaudy, gold painted bone back dug into his spine. His former student couldn't help but give the Alpha a muffled snicker. Hannibal was patient with this one, the Beta woman a good face when it came to her gender. Usually Betas stunk. They were stocky, near infertile, and always smelled. The fates had been kind enough to provide Hannibal with a favorite Beta student that gave off something floral rather than some sort of body odor. 

He finally relaxed when their wine had arrived. "Thank you," he murmured as the waiter passed along with a nod. He would never admit it, but this particular make of chianti was the only reason he'd accepted the offer to come. Alana's brow near collided with her dark hair when Hannibal lifted his glass politely. "A toast," he began, having to clear the rough from his throat, "to your great success in the world of criminal psychology. You are now a force to be reckoned with."

The Beta tossed her hair aside with an almost silly triumphant grin of her own. "To the force that is me!" They chuckled while consummating their cheer, Alana all too quick with her sip in Hannibal's opinion while his own was a measured ritual of scenting and then sampling. Over the rim of his glass there was an alluring red glimmer. It was a separate red from the wine, a livelier, brighter red.

Sharp sanguine eyes honed in over Alana's shoulder to have another glimpse. What he found appalled him. 

Will Graham.

 

~~~~~

 

Daniel was certainly fun company. Even for an Alpha, his short stature and funny laugh made him something to be adored. All the shopping and tedious work to prepare himself for the date was paid in full when the Alpha had greeted him with a simple, gobsmacked, "Abby, you are beautiful..."

They had chatted pleasantly on their ride to Baltimore, Will keeping to himself and whispering his replies with a soft smile as was expected of him. Nothing gave way to the fact he was male. All was going fine. He'd suddenly stopped regretting following Bev's suggestion and trying out a dating site. The one she'd mentioned was of a surprisingly good caliber. Even then he had had to filter through the wave of applicants to find someone worth an evening. 

The only Alpha to fit his standard arrived five days later right on time, just as they'd agreed.

It had been very nice, very very nice. 

"A toast..." Will had to look up to confirm his fears. Out of his peripheral he could see Daniel watching him with a concerned expression at smelling the fear on his date. A few moments later, those terrible sanguine eyes were on him.

Run.

Even as he rushed to the exit, he should have known he would have been followed. The world froze when he felt the hand on his wrist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything moves fast.

"Abby?"

Daniel's jaw had dropped when the pretty Omega stood and bustled for the front of the restaurant. He was left to his shattered whim to wonder what had sent her into flight. The Alpha sprung to his feet and nearly knocked into another table, apologizing to an equally shocked Beta as he hurried past.

 

~~~~~

 

"H-Hannibal, stop-" Will keened half heartedly. The Doctor had to half drag the Omega round the corner for their talk. The sweet peaches of his relaxed scent were suddenly drenched in bourbon, fear, arousal... When he fit his composure back into place he was met with wide, wobbly blue eyes. The sharp cheeks were probably flushed. Hannibal cursed inwardly at the film of pale concealer that hid his Omega from him.

Will jerked back when the rough, precise hands fumbled at the sides of his head, frowning deeply when Hannibal began dragging his palms against his cheeks, smearing away anything that covered him. Everything that made him perfect and good and /most/ importantly, right. He could feel the swell in the corners of his eyes and nearly choked when his throat gorged itself to emit a high cry. Vicious sanguine eyes had him pinned to the brick wall. Nothing got past the animal, the Boa.  
Despite heightened senses, he was collapsing inwardly. /The eyes of a Boa/. The eyes of a Boa. The world was dropping around him — which was his rump hitting the cool pavement when his knees gave way. The man — the beast that had torn him from his precious cocoon of silks and lipsticks was none other than the creature he saw in the mirror. The creature he saw everywhere, in the corner of his eye, he was the nose touching his back where his heart was — he was /in/ his heart. He was the delicate caterpillar who'd been sucked away from its blooming only to be swallowed entirely. Perfection, his perfection, would become blood. His naked, imperfect self would become the entree for Hannibal's next dinner party. He clutched his stomach in desperate attempt to forced down the bile that threatened to /ruin/ him.

 

~~~~~

"Abby!" He shouted. The smell of Alpha, of his Omega's terror marked the space before him like chalk around a corpse. He was sent spinning to seek out whoever had taken her.

"Abigail–"

The looming, slender suit raised its head to stare back at him from his place towering above the girl. "Abigail?" It– he whispered softly. The sunken eyes sent him back to South America, to the ancient sacrificial temples of the indigenous peoples where blood had stained the stone black. Ancient blood. There was something firmly rooted in each Alpha, a simple, narcissistic something: fear that one would meet his match. And Ancient Blood was nothing less, if not — no, undoubtedly greater than him.

"Abigail?" He repeated. The molten accent grew husky as he raised Will by the hair and thrust him out into the open, before Daniel. Makeup smeared, her jaw became sharp again. Even her shawl had fallen away. A bra strap abandoned its place and laid over a round, sculpted bicep with nothing to rope up.

"/He/ is no 'Abigail.' /He/," he began again with every strained ounce of patient menace he retained, "is mine."

Daniel didn't have to be told a third time. He dashed from the scene in shock. It hardly computed, what had just happened. Androgyny among Omegas was a normal practice, one even encouraged. But an alter ego, a drag queen that crept out every so often was frowned upon. It was a disgusting habit. To hide one's gender, one's way of life, was to hide from the Alpha they sought to woo. It was obvious one particular Alpha didn't care.

 

~~~~~

 

There was still ringing in his ears when Will let out a cry for help. It was second nature for a terrified Omega to emit a certain noise that triggered protective behavior among any Alpha within earshot. This did nothing to soothe his ravenous want (an understatement at that), but the good Doctor knew what was coming. He'd managed to haul the muffled boy into his arms and rush to the Bentley in the rear parking lot as Alphas from all around clumped near the crime scene. They became bloodhounds in their search for the distressed Omega.

But Hannibal was already gone.

"You've made today quite needlessly tedious, William," Hannibal murmured, eyes locked on the darkening roadway. The Omega heard him well enough even submerged in his paralytic shock. The Chesapeake Ripper was the most refined man in all of Baltimore and /look at Will now/. It was ruined. Everything was ruined. He was going to die and he would die in his ruins. His perfection wouldn't last a day. Not even a /day/. He began to shiver when the air became icy. The cold ran deep into his bones. He'd seen the Boa in his eyes plenty of times, be it in his dreams or in the waking world. Hannibal had been wearing his awful face as a mask the entire forsaken time.

Here he was, a sobbing wreck, one heel having slipped to the floorboards upon being stuffed into the passenger seat. After several eternities that had become capsuled into minutes, his secondary response began to root. Appease the Alpha, be good for him. Be a good girl— Oh, God. Oh God. Oh God. Be a good girl.

The sadness made rivers of their own down his cheeks. Stained his makeup. Ruined him.

Ruined him. He had to be a good girl.

"H-Hannibal?"

The Alpha's head jerked to the speaker.

The Bentley screeched to a halt on the side of the road. Will had presented his belly, had craned his head back. The dress strained over his flawless pale chest.

Smack!

Holding his reddened cheek, Will was a very good, well behaved girl the entire way to Hannibal's house.

 

~~~~~

 

The world spun when his feet met the ground. The Omega began to paw uselessly at Hannibal as he was dragged from the car again. "Stop that, William."

He dug his bare heels into the ground and took a sharp breath before tossing his fist towards the Ripper's cheek, only to be caught in a steady hand. It was message enough to shut his mouth and stop his struggling lest his upcoming punishment be hastened, built upon. The Omega could only imagine what the Chesapeake Ripper could create for them. There was an entire world, an entirely different Hannibal that waited to crawl out from its skin suit once behind closed doors.

Something small sparked his hope. "Hannibal- Jack will come looking for me. Daniel saw your face, he knows-" He skidded to a halt when he thought of a liver pie, courtesy of Daniel's innards. Stupid boy, stupid boy...

Hannibal had slid into perfect grace once more, save for the hand gripping Will's arm until it bruised. He would lax every so often, let the dark spots grow sensitive, and grip again. Every time he did, he was rewarding with a tell tale whimper from the man stumbling along behind him. Will was thrust forward into the house and the door slammed behind him. The Doctor turned just in time to see the Omega take off into the small mansion, choking on his sobs and tripping over stairs as he went.

The hunt was beginning again. His own home, his hunting grounds. A strung smile thinned his bowed lips. He went into the main room and slid out of his suit jacket, baring his matching vest, setting it on the back of a chair as his eyes scanned the upper levels. Smell alone would be enough. Everything primal within him oozed from the seams when he began his prowl. 

 

~~~~~

 

Will's dirtied feet had left trails all over the glossy wood of the floor. He was far too deep in his panic to really take notice. Find a small space, hide, keep quiet, be ready to beg for forgiveness. He padded hastily from room to room, constantly tossing glances over his shoulder. The Alpha was in the house, he would close in on him. Hide hide hide. Will was forced to settle with a decorative trunk in a guest bedroom. He crawled in on his side, knees tucked to his chest, and closed the lid as quietly and carefully as possible with a shaking hand. The creaky weave of wooden strips that made up the trunk dug into his skin but at least there was light streaming in from the outside. Why had Hannibal done this? He tried to shove his mind to file through the fragments of memory. The smell of pleased, aroused, protective Alpha... Yes, he had smelled it off Hannibal. It was what triggered the urge to bare himself, please the Alpha.

He tried to focus on it now. Protective Alpha, warm, strong arms. A weight pinning him into the soft sheets of his bed. An Alpha praising him...  _Such a good girl..._

His heart fluttered as his lids fell shut.

Hands plucking him up from the trunk, a soft, strong, warm chest he rested his head against. He was murmuring into his ear now and, oh God, he purred out. His hands wandered over the protective chest. His fingers closed around Hannibal's paisley tie-

 

~~~~~

 

It was too late. It's too late, Will, darling...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will add much more tomorrow

Months Earlier

"Don't psychoanalyze me, Doctor Lecter," he hissed with a trembling spine. "You won't like me when I'm psychoanalyze." It was almost laughable. The special, sweet Omega agent was forced to bury his anger, as a child would bite his tongue before snapping back at his parent. The Alpha sitting behind the desk Hannibal could applaud for putting this absolutely stunning empathy to good use.

Omegas were all too often set aside as homemakers, breeders, otherwise they were utterly useless. Now, one rare find, he felt a rush of excitement. This poor boy was let loose in the realm of blood, a place he would never belong if Hannibal had any say, so he opted to wait quietly for poor, frightened little Will to stumble into his open arms.

He would have to be patient. It was a shame he couldn't scent mark and assure his reservation with the Omega, but said Omega allowed very little, anything simpler than eye contact to be specific.

All the better. He would treasure the look in his jewel blue eyes as he filled him. As he put two and two together; Hannibal was the Cannibal, the terror behind his eyes, now crawling into his skin. He would watch in glee as the Omega drowned, choking under the sea of his oily darkness. To his own surprise, Hannibal couldn't imagine killing the boy without feeling the need to wretch. William was very, very lucky.

 

~~~~~

 

Now

It was all too easy to find the spooked Omega. He could practically taste the cloud of terror his body had left in his wake. "Oh, my, look at you," he murmured scoldingly, the boy's dress in utter ruin, courtesy of his choice of hiding place. Hannibal made it a note to have a cubbyhole somewhere in the house — or maybe in multiple places — so Will had the chance to nest as he pleased. Pretty little kitten... He was rumbling with the slightest purr now. Conditioning him to his will would be all too easy. A sharp nose was nudging at his shoulder and the inside of his neck, whimpering with worry. 

"It's alright, my darling," he murmured into his lovely cheek. "You're being so good..." 

He could feel the Omega preen beneath his fingers. A fire bloomed in the very base of his stomach. Pleased Omega was always an arousing trigger for Alphas. Thanks to his thoroughbred heritage, his senses were only heightened. 

William knew it. He scowled and pushed at his chest until Hannibal released him. The Omega crawled up to the pillows before turning tail with a knitted brow and burrow beneath the sheets until nothing remained in sight. Hannibal sat quietly beside him and began to stroke the rigid arch of his back. Will scuttled away with the faintest growl.

He was coming to. That just wouldn't do. "William..."

"You ruined it!" He cried. It was utterly out of the blue and left the Doctor speechless. "You ruined it, you ruined me, you ruined the night..." He began to scramble from under the sheets only to find a wall rather than a door. He'd gone the wrong way and the color drained from his face.

The small flicker of hope, hope for an escape was extinguished but the horror of it crushed him in a second. It hit him later that it was the rage coming from the Alpha who stood ready, poised, to take him down. Will spun and ducked his head, tossing himself hurriedly over the top of the bed and clawing towards the door. 

He supposed it was inevitable. Two cruel hands, the monster's hands snagged him by the waist and brought his back to Hannibal's check.

Strong Alpha... Alpha won't hurt me...

"That wasn't good," he hissed tenderly to the agent's ear, but Will could feel the venom in it ripple through his blood stream. It happened in a flash and he found himself balled beneath the Doctor in a cage of arms, a rigid cock shoved against him through layers of fabric. "You need to be good, Will."

But the Omega bucked beneath him. Shoving, yanking, tying... Hannibal's tie was around his eyes and his hands trapped between his own weight. He could only feel the heat of breath over his lips, could only hear the monster murmur command into his ear. Behind Will's eyes, the coal black demon was creeping over him. But it was warm, heavy, secure. 

He let out a cry.

Hannibal fell utterly silent and froze above him. He let out a grunt and removed the blindfold. War raged over his angular features before he caved, tugging him up into his arms and settling his weight atop him in a traditional Mating night sleep position. Will could get the chance to clear his head, to think straight, so he stayed still and hide behind his hands.


End file.
